Heracles (Aegloshian)
The Heracles Brood (Plural), Heracles-Breed, or simply Aerozu Carrier is a non-combat Aegloshian Norozu archetype. They are scientifically known as "Morsonerariis", literally "Death Transport". __ToC__ Appearance Much like its name would imply, the Heracles has an appearance similar to that of a real-life beetle; being prismatic green in colouration for the majority of its body. Its head is in the shape of a human Rhino Beetle; sturdy and massive. While it may look like it has eyes, those are in fact Spatial Presence detectors so they aren't as much eyes as they are an advanced radar that operates in 3 dimensions. It is notable that the Heracles lacks any feet, with their appendages seemingly fused into its body. It is instead replaced with Orange/Red Anti-Gravity organs at roughly why the legs are on a beetle. They are absolutely massive in size, with the average Carrier being over a kilometer long. The Smaller types usually used for infiltration or stealth missions can be only a few meters long while the largest are thousands upon thousands of kilometers long, although these types are insanely rare even with the proliferation of the Aerozu as at this point, it'd be more effective to breed the similarly-sized capital ship known as the Tribunus, otherwise known as the Thunderbird by soldiers. When initiating FTL, the Heracles unlocks and releases its 2 massive green carapace to reveal similarly massive insect-like wings which bends space around the Heracles before sending it to its desired destination. They also have several small tubes on its side used for defense. Anatomy Being a transport, the Heracles is built for this sole purpose. To protect the passengers, the Heracles has extremely thick armoured carapace surrounding the entirety of its outside which makes it immune to most kinetic weaponry and resistant to exotic effects such as Disintegrators or even Black Matter weapons. To further protect the passengers, the Heracles' "eyes" are Spatial Sensors which uses a still-unknown method to see its environment and ignore stealth via Radiation Refraction (Manipulation of the Radiation Spectrum). On the topic of passengers, the Heracles' inside is mostly hollow with suckers that latch onto its passengers. A single average-sized Heracles is able to carry almost a trillion Munifex-Breeds (Carried in pods which bond to their body perfectly so that the space provided can just barely fit them all). When an invasion or drop is initiated, these pods are shot out at high speeds through non-weapon tubules and releases the passenger once the outer casing is removed (If by AA fire or by hitting the ground). Near the rear end and head of the Heracles are sizeable Colonies made to continuously spawn more Aerozu for combat; just advanced enough to field most breeds with the notable exception of Tyrants. To move around, the Heracles possesses multiple Anti-Gravity organs which allows it to defy gravity. Although its maximum speed is hotly debated, most people agree that within atmosphere the number is in a few mach. Within space, the Heracles has no known speed limit. The Heracles is light in terms of armaments. As its head is extremely armoured, second only to the Tyrant and the Tribunus in terms of sheer armour density and amount, it can be used as a makeshift ram to severely damage other ships. In addition, there are several tubes across its body which allows it to shoot out Suicide-Type Munifex Warriors as its only ranged option. Its last and most notable part of its anatomy is its FTL capability. With its wings that warp Space and its billions of internal sensors, it is able to accurately FTL Warp to almost any destination (Even through forcefields despite the danger of being off for few nanoseconds at a time) at high speeds. Although the speed heavily varies, common consensus says that Heracles FTL is able to cross hundreds of millions of lightyears in only hours (Which is how the Aerozu seems to always be ahead of everybody else). The only downside is that the wings are lightly armoured and that it can't Micro/Tactical Jump due to the ramp-up time. Military Value The sheer value of a Transport and mobile production factory cannot be understated. Although semi-costly to breed and produce, specifically because of its FTL capability, a single Heracles is able to turn the tide of battle completely. Its ability to field billions of Munifex Warriors in hours alongside more advanced breeds as well as its carrying capacity of almost a trillion Munifex Warriors specifically allow it to be a self-sustained Planetary Invasion force. Weaker civilizations are known to fall to a single Heracles and stronger ones, just a few dozen and the destruction and resistance of a Heracles is, while not "impressive" by human standards, a sign of a civilization's strength. In addition, because of its ability of insane FTL Travel, it can also be used for quick getaways or ambushes that the enemy simply would not and could not detect. This also makes planetary invasions all the more daunting as by the time you realize an invasion has started, they have already fielded their ~trillion warriors and are invading the capital. Their thick and dense carapace also allows them to temporarily adopt the role of "Tank", soaking damage from enemy capital ship weaponry with great ease. However this is a niche usage of a Heracles as this also puts everything within at risk. Category:Akreious